A-Sailors:Earth Mightest Senshi #1
by The Universal Guardian
Summary: What do you get when Sailor Moon and various magical girls meet Marvel's Avengers? Check it out. If you critique, will do another story.


And there came a day like no other, when Earth's Mightiest Sailor Soldiers found themselves reborn and United against 

_And there came a day like no other, when Earth's Mightiest Sailor Soldiers found themselves reborn and United against a common threat! On that day, the A-Sailors were born-to fight foes no single senshi could withstand!! Although through the years, their roster has prospered, changing dramatically, their glory can't be denied!! **A-SAILORS ASSEMBLE!!**_

**A-Sailors: Earth Mightiest Senshi!! #1**

"Introducing, Baroness Zemo and her NegaMasters of Evil!!!" 

Penned by The Universal Guardian!

DISCLAIMER: The characters from the Marvel line-up, such as Bucky, Madame Web, and such aren't mine! The characters from the Sailor Moon line-up aren't mine, either! However, the combinations between the two are! HA! Sailor Storm and Bastionite created by Deerdevil and GammaBeast!

She was a goddess in chains.

Well, she wasn't a true goddess. However, in her past, her vast control over weather patterns earned her the stature.

Now, she was chained and surrounded by darkness. The iron clamps did not frighten her. Neither did the pitch-blackness swallowing her. In fact, Lita Munroe was almost without a fear in the world. But, note the word "almost". For she did have one deep fear. One single fear that recently she was able to grasp only the slightest control of.

In vain, she strained against the clamps. But she was weak.

Suddenly, the room she was forcefully held in filled with light. Lita had to shut her eyes from the pain of the shock. After her eyes adjusted, her gaze fell upon a peculiar man.

The man was tall, sporting horn-rim glasses and a baldhead. Seeing Lita stare at him with seething anger, he smirked and bowed.

"Hello, my ivory-tressed amazon." He greeted. "Comfortable?"

Lita's reply was to tug on the clamps. She suppressed the urge to growl and shout at him. That was what he wanted.

" I've been better." She replied.

"Good." The man said. "We only want the best for our archetype."

"Archetype?" Lita repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well, it seems I have a new student." The man laughed. " Alright. I guess I can let you in on my little plan…Sailor Storm."

Lita gasped. She knew then that there was no denying her alter ego.

"How'd you find out?"

"Easy, my thunder-wielding heroine." The man said. " In you and your A-Sailors friends battle against Hulknite a few months past, you failed to notice one of my little spy robots observing. Once it reported back, I compared Sailor Storm's genetic structure with that of a certain Ms. Munroe and-"

"You discovered it." Lita finished in a bored tone. "I know, I know, I've heard it before."

"Then, hear this." The enigmatic man slowly walked up to the chained girl and faced her. "My plan is working right this very minute. In fact, thanks to you, the Avenger Scouts will meet their end!"

Lita's eyes widened. _What is he talking about?_

"I don't think she understands our plan, _Herr_ Sivana." A new voice, female, entered the room. "I think she should see for herself."

"Exactly what I had in mind, Baroness." Sivana grinned wickedly as he produced a small remote from his lab pocket. He aimed it at one of the gray walls and pressed a button. The particular wall dematerialized, and was replaced by a large television screen.

" You, Ms. Munroe, are the donator to my first successful genetic duplicate." Sivana said. " It is your DNA I used to…how should I put this… send you back home."

" Professor, I admire you use of fanfare." The new voice said impatiently. "But, I think you should let your film do the talking."

As the mysterious female spoke, Lita could make out her accent. It was definitely German in origin.

"Oh, Baroness." Sivana said, glancing over at the darkened spot where the voice originated, " I did not realize that you wanted to show her so badly."

" I don't care about your plans!" Lita shouted. " You will not defeat the A-Sailors!!"

Sivana or the woman did not reply to Lita's statement. And when Lita focused on the large screen, she could see why.

There was her friends and fellow A-Sailors: Serena, Frankie, Mina, and Jennifer. It looked like Serena had just did one of her accidental trips (Which did not make sense, because she was the pinnacle of human fitness), and had taken down the rest with her. Well, all but one. A tall, dark-skinned girl with ivory hair.

" It's me!" Lita exclaimed, shocked, seeing her exact double on screen.

"That is correct." The female said. "It is you who will betray your comrades. It is you who will give us access to A-Sailor Island and it's secrets!!"

"No." Lita growled. " I will stop you!! Just wait until I break free!! You'll pay for this!" As she said this, the ivory- haired girl struggled with furious anger against her bonds. 

" Sivana! Nulla-Rays, now!!" the voice ordered.

Sivana complied, pressing a series of buttons on the small device he held.

Lita was instantly jolted with electricity, so painful that she cried out. She felt herself beginning to black out. Of course, the irony did not escape her. To think, she was the master manipulator of electricity, but she was taken out with only a third of what she usually wielded.

The woman slowly walked from the shadows, revealing herself to the captured senshi. She was clad in all purple, from the short dress she wore, to the pumps on her feet. However, her face could not be seen. That was because of a distinctive purple mask covered her entire head.

Lita tried to speak, but she felt that she was sluggish. She could say only one thing.

" B-Baroness…Zemo…" She huffed. Then, having no will left to stay awake, she surrendered to the blackness.

Sivana smiled as he glanced over at the Baroness. " That was a nice entrance, Baroness." He complemented.

The Baroness only nodded. Yet, Sivana could swear that he had seen a smile underneath the unmovable mask.

" Prepare for the meeting. Our guests will be here any minute."

"Yes." Sivana said. Turning, he disappeared into the back of his lab.

Baroness Zemo was alone. Glancing at the slumbering form of the girl, she chucked to herself.

"Oh yes." She said aloud. " There is one very special thing you will do for me."

As she was about to say it, anger welled up inside her. It was this anger that fueled her next remark.

"You will help me destroy that accursed Sailor America!!"

******A-SAILORS ASSEMBLE!!******

****The distant past, New Tokyo Harbor….

The date was June 7, 1945. Or at least that was Serena Rodgers thought she had read on the shred of newspaper in her grasp. Something was very familiar about this date, although for the life of her she could not put her finger on it. She had that feeling in her gut. The feeling that something would happen. Something that would change her life forever.

"Psst! Serena!" a small voice reached her ears. Serena glanced down at the cat at her feet. For some reason, she felt that this place was all wrong…

"Serena!" the blue feline said louder, jarring the blond girl from her thoughts. "It is now or never! We have to go now!"

Serena took a deep breath. "Alright. I guess you're ready, Bucky."

Bucky nodded, the gold moon marking on her head flashing. " Quick, you better transform."

" I gotcha!" Serena yelled, holding up a red, white and blue heart-shaped compact. "Here goes something. AMERICA PRISM POWER, PREVAIL!!!"

A flash of light and Serena found herself clad in the famous garb of Sailor America.

Now, with her famous shield materializing on her arm, Sailor America glanced around the area. The docks they were at were quiet, of course, being close to midnight. Nevertheless, Sailor America knew she wasn't down here to enjoy the tranquility. She was there to put the kibosh on one of her most dangerous enemies.

"Sailor America! Behind you!!" Bucky cried.

Sailor America whipped around just in time to see three youma approaching. These youma were copies of their boss, having purple suits and matching masks on their heads.

The middle youma, obviously the leader, took a threatening step closer to the Sentinel of Liberty and brandished a set of long, wicked claws.

The youma took a swipe, but only sliced the air. America had already dodged with only the minimum of her expert agility, and retaliated with a kick that sent the monster tumbling into his brethren.

"Bucky! I'll take care of them! You'll have to go and see what Baroness Zemo is up to!"She yelled to her feline partner.

"But, Sailor America-!" Bucky started.

"I'll be ok." America replied, connecting with another blow that knocked the first youma to the ground. " You have taught me well, Bucky. I've changed a lot because of you. I'm not a 98-pound crybaby anymore."

Bucky did not reply. She knew America was right. Serena had changed.

Bucky nodded to her partner and disappeared into the shadows, heading towards an old navy boat in the harbor.

Sailor America was alone. She knew that it was the right choice. She hoped Bucky could stop that evil Nega-Reich scum from causing harm.

The three youma circled the lone senshi, looking for any opening they could somehow exploit.

Sailor America kept her blue eyes on each one. Then without warning, she performed a series of back flips, catching her adversaries completely off guard.

Well, it would have kept them off guard, if it weren't for her accidentally slipping in a puddle of rainwater and falling to the ground. Hard.

"Ouch!!" she yelped, rubbing her bottom and trying to hold in her tears.

The lead youma glanced at its two fellow monsters and burst into inhuman laughter.

"What a idiot!" it said in a robotic voice. " And this is the great legend the Mistress was afraid of!?"

If it weren't laughing so hard, then it would have noticed the Super-Senshi pulling her tiara from her forehead and combining it with her famous shield.

Standing up and brushing herself off, Sailor America took her shield and in one motion threw the shield while saying the name of her attack. "FREEDOM TIARA MAGIC!!"

The shield-tiara combo, thrown with excellent accuracy, collided with all three of the monsters, instantly turning them into dust.

The shield then bounced off of one of the walls, and returned to the hand of its wielder.

"Moondusted!!" America replied, smiling to herself. "That'll teach you to laugh at me!"

Placing her tiara back on her head and slinging her shield on her arm, the Living Legend made her way to the old navy boat at the end, being careful to crept quietly, just as she did ambushing the Nega-Reich's many platoons of youma in WW2*.

(*Check out the very old _Sailor America Comics_! Informative Guardian.)

A few minutes later, Sailor America was on the deck of the ship. Although dark, her sharp eyes could easily make out what was happening. Sad to say, what she witnessed sent a chill up her spine.

"You foolish feline!!" Baroness Zemo yelled, releasing another bolt of electricity towards Bucky. The cat was barely able to dodge the lethal barrage.

"We will stop you!" Bucky countered bravely. "America and I will not stand by why you launch that warhead!"

_Warhead?_ America reflected.

" You're too late, fool! I've already set the timer for the missile! You only have five minutes, before this deadly HeartSnacher Bomb crash down in New Tokyo City! That way I can rid the world of the whole lot of you freedom-loving humans!"

Sailor America knew she had heard more than enough. "Stop right there!!" she yelled getting the immediate attention of both Zemo and Bucky.

"Sailor America!" The two exclaimed at the same time.

"That's right, Nega-Ratzi!" America replied, striking her signature pose. "I am the Sentinel of Liberty, Sailor America!! In the name of the moon, I will right wrong and triumph over all evil! And that means you!"

"You!!" Baroness Zemo yelled, pointing a finger at Sailor America. "Die!!"

A blast of energy shot from her finger. America cartwheeled to the left, and the deadly attack missed completely.

"Give it up, Zemo! Just as Bucky said, we'll stop you!"

Zemo only laughed at the Super-Sailor's statement. Making a gesture with her hand, a remote materialized, floating in front of her. Taking the small item, the Nega-Reich's top scientist pressed one of the glowing buttons.

Suddenly, the ship began to shake. A hidden panel on the deck slid back, and a large missile emerged from the bowels of the craft.

The heroic duo's eyes widened at the sight of the massive weapon of destruction.

They realized what the evil woman was about to do.

"No!!" Bucky shouted.

"Stop this, Zemo!" America cried. "This is slaughter. How can you kill so many innocents!! How?"

The roar of the rocket was heard now. The missile was beginning its ascend.

"Well, you caused me pain. I mean, look at my face! Oh, that's right, you can't!" Zemo retorted, pulling on her purple mask for emphasis. " It is your fault for my misfortune! Since you caused me so much pain…then I'm going to return the favor."

With that said, she pushed another button.

The roar of the missile became louder. Then the rocket began to push up from its shelter.

Sailor America was appalled. She had to reason with her enemy. So many lives would be lost.

"Zemo, please. Don't do this!" she pleaded.

"Too late, American pest!!" Zemo shouted, grinning manically. Blowing a kiss to the Sentinel of Liberty, she vanished in a flash.

The rocket was rising.

"We have to stop it, Sailor America!!" Bucky cried.

Sailor America only nodded, knowing what she had to do. As the rocket was almost out, the duo bravely leaped onto its hull. The rocket then took off, disappearing into the night sky with two unofficial passengers.

"We have to find the wire that powers the engine!" Bucky said.

"Ok! Where do we look?" America pushed one of her odangos out of her face.

"Crawl to the cone!" Bucky ordered. "Hurry!!"

"I'm on it!" America shouted. Inching carefully, she made her way up the long projectile. She almost slipped, but caught herself just in time.

"C'mon, America!" she chastise herself. "This is no time to be klutzing out!"

She continued her slow ascent. She was almost there. The cone was in arm-length range.

Then it happened. She lost her grip on the slick surface.

She opened her mouth to scream, but it was too late. She was hurled into space.

Her blue eyes managed to catch a glimpse of Bucky. Bucky's face was twisted into a shocked expression. Then, the cat's mouth moved.

America could barely make out the words, but it looked like her guardian said, "I'll take care of it."

The next thing the senshi felt was water. Extremely cold.

She realized that she was sinking…then she noticed how sleepy she was.

Blackness came into her vision. _This old soldier has had it_, America thought to herself. _Maybe it is time for me to have a little nap…_

******A-SAILORS ASSEMBLE!!******

New Tokyo City, the present…

Serena awoke with a start, accidentally knocking her present guardian feline, Madame Web, to the floor. Although roughly jarred from her own pleasant dream, the clairvoyant cat still managed to instinctively landed on her feet.

"Serena-!" she exclaimed, ready to berate the girl on how she had to put up with a night of twisting and turning. But when she looked up into Serena's eyes, she saw tears.

"Serena?" she repeated, this time in a softer tone.

Serena did not reply. Instead, she glanced out the window, where the beginning of a beautiful morning was taking place. She watched silently as the pink sun peeked through the ivory clouds.

Madame Web sprung onto the bed. She then walked up to the sad girl and placed a comforting paw on her clutched fist.

"It was Bucky, wasn't it, child?" she asked. "Did you have that nightmare again?"

Serena nodded. " I guess you could sense it a mile away, huh?"

"It doesn't take empathy to sense what you are going through." Madame Web replied. " Bucky was a courageous individual, and a very dedicated guardian. She gave her very life to save this city, and the world. I'm very honored to follow in her footsteps."

Serena smiled, stirred by the feline's speech. "Thank you, Madame. She would have been proud to have heard that from you."

Madame Web returned the smile. " Well, it is the truth. I'm very proud to guide you. However, after a rough night, I feel otherwise."

Serena blushed, holding her hand to the back of her head. "I'm sorry."

"It's understandable." Madame Web replied as she leaped to the floor. " I can remember the pain I felt when my hus…fellow guardian died. I couldn't sleep for weeks!"

"Speaking of your fellow guardian," Serena gave the cat a curious glance, " You never talk much about him. I don't even know his name."

Madame Web looked at the blond girl and sighed. It was hard for her to talk about him. She knew that once the gates of her memories was opened, those feelings she have kept at the back of her mind for so long would return to haunt her.

"His name…was Artemis." She said, swallowing hard. " He helped me form the **Magic Line** back in the fifties. That was after you and Bucky went MIA."

"The Magic Line?" Serena repeated. "Who or what was that?"

Madame Web was quiet for a moment. Suddenly, her head whirled towards the door.

"He's coming!" she announced. "And from what I'm sensing, he's extremely happy."

"What?!" Serena exclaimed, dropping the subject she wanted to know. " But how could he have known about my newest issue already? I told Monica to be extra quiet today when she dropped it off!"

"Just let it go." Madame Web pleaded. "After all of these decades, you must at least have a shred of maturity in you. Please, use it."

But, Serena wasn't paying attention to her. Instead, she sat up in bed, rolled up the sleeves of her nightgown, and waited.

The door opened, and Serena's little brother Sam Guthrie Rodgers ran in.

"Hey, Serena!" he sang. "Ah have your book. The newest issue of **_Sailor Rogue 2099_**!!" 

"Give it up, Sammy!" Serena ordered. "It's mine, so I get to open it first!!"

Sammy only stuck his tongue out. He then turned, preparing to run.

Or he looked like he was about to run. But, Serena knew what Sammy was up to. He was going to use his mutant power to propel himself away from his sister, even though he knew that (1) it was forbidden to use powers in the house, and (2). He would probably cause more destruction than Mr. Rodgers could counter with his paycheck.

"That boy is very foolish." Madame Web stated.

"True." Serena said. "I better stop him before he ruins Mom's new karaoke collection!"

"Sure, Serena. You just want that new Sailor Rogue." Madame Web said, but then she realized that the blond girl had already disappeared through the door.

Sammy, meanwhile, was airborne, rocketing through the hallway like a runaway arrow.

He clutched the new issue in his hand, smirking to himself. "Ain't no way mah sister's going to catch up with me! Ah think ah'll head over to da Arcade to show off mah prize!"

However, he did not count on Serena catching up so quickly. He also wasn't prepared when she performed a powerful flip, rivaling only the greatest of Olympic athletes, and landing directly on top of him.

Surprised, he felt his mutant powers give out. He crashed to the floor, leaving a long trail of torn up floorboards behind him. A screen of smoke filled the destroyed hallway.

"Now." Serena replied as she scrambled off of his downed form. " I'll be taking that, thank you very much!" She grabbed her comic.

"What in the name of-" a voice echoed in the much destroyed hallway. With throat swallowing, two sets of eyes glanced towards the newcomer.

"Mom!" they said in unison.

"Have you two been fighting again?!" Ms. Rodgers fussed, tripping over a broken floorboard. "And Sammy, didn't I tell you, no cannonballing in the house? You don't want those nasty Sentinels looking for you again, do you?"

Both siblings' gazes were to the floor.

"I'm sorry, mother." Serena replied. "But, Sammy is such a troublemaker! In fact, he deliberately used his powers-"

"No, Ah didn't!!" Sam lied. " She took mah Sailor Rogue!!"

"Why, you little brat!" Serena screamed.

Sam licked his tongue out again.

"Ok, enough!" Ms. Rodgers yelled. It was early in the morning, and already she was on the verge of a migraine. "You two…are grounded!! No more going out for two weeks!!"

"But, Mom…"Serena started. "What about my date with Darien? *"

(*Darien Richards asked our heroine out on a date in A-Sailors #300! Cupid Guardian)

Ms. Rodgers was still unwilling to back down on her verdict. "I'm sorry, Serena. But until you learn how to act mature…you will have to miss out on a lot of dates! You're lucky your father's away on a business trip!"

Grumbling, Ms. Rodgers disappeared into her room.

After a stunned silence, the two glanced at each other.

"This is all your fault, Serena!" Sammy accused.

"How dare you-!" Serena yelled. " I'm not the one with the power to move like a rocket! It's your entire fault!! Now, I'm going to miss out on my date with Darien…" 

"Ha. Tough luck." Sammy replied. "Ah'm going to get ready for school now."

Sammy trotted to his room, and slammed the door, leaving an almost sobbing Serena behind.

_Why that scheming-!_ She mentally exclaimed. _I can't believe he caused me my date_ _with Darien! Now, my plans for love and romance are ruined!_

"Serena." Madame Web said as she appeared. " I told you to act more mature. Come on, it's almost time for school."

"Alright." Serena said as she made her way back to her room. "It looks like it will be the only place I'll be going to for awhile. I guess this house has officially become **The** **Slab**!"

******A-SAILORS ASSEMBLE!!******

Baroness Zemo's lair, unknown country.

"Just look at this!!"

Baroness Zemo slammed the newspaper on the table, earning surprised looks from her comrades. The looks soon dissolved, as they could sympathize in how the woman felt. After all, she was dealt the heaviest blow, and had the mark to show for it. The mark…was her purple mask.

The paper on the table was dated a year ago. On it, the headline seemingly screamed in bold print: THE RETURN OF SAILOR AMERICA!!!

"Well?" Zemo said, glancing around the darkened room at the people she had assembled. "Am I the only one outraged?"

"Oh no, Baroness." Octonite spoke up, twitching his metal tentacles. He was one of The Red Beryl's **Sinister Generals,** who, months earlier, battled a contingent of Avenger-Scouts in one of the Nega-Zone entrances. However, while he was able to defeat most of them, Sailor America managed to repel his attack, impaling himself. He barely survived.

"Baroness, I remember my defeat at the hands of those blasted A-Sailors all too well." He said, his voice shaking with fury. "That Sailor America…she must pay!"

" Hey, I'm not here for just Sailor America." Madarinite said. "I want every one of those blasted senshi eliminated!"

Zemo looked at the green-skinned man with Asian features. Madarinite battled the **A-Sailors West** for years. They've always managed to stop his plans.

"Why you people talk, I would be attacking New Tokyo and killed every Avenger-Scout I could put my hand on by now!" Bastionite said. Baroness did not personally know him, and it was rumored that he was from another Earth. However, from what she gathered from his comment, he was bold.

"What's our part in this plan of yours, Zemo?"

Zemo hated that voice. She turned to Emeraldstone, and her partner, Black Rubuis. She knew about Emeraldstone. An annoying _fraunlin_ with a hideous laugh. Black Rubuis, however, was a newcomer. With his red hair, black costume, and silent demeanor, Zemo couldn't help but gasp. _He's a strapping young lad_, she thought. _A little_ _quiet…_

But, no. He would never fall for her. She was hideous, because of the mask glued to her face. Which brought her back to her plan.

The others had fell into conversation. She had to gain their attention.

"Please friends. May I have your attention." She began. " I have gathered you all here for a reason."

"No kidding." Emeraldstone interjected, hiding behind her fan. "Is it to help pull your delightful little mask off?"

Snickers from the others, including Emeraldstone's high-pitched laugh reached the Baroness's ears. She bit her lip. She wasn't going to let anyone ruin her plans now.

"Anyway, before I was very rudely interrupted," she said, giving the green-haired girl a dirty glance, " I've gathered you here for one reason. The complete destruction of the A-Sailors."

Murmurs were heard.

Octonite shook his head. "My dear Zemo. Many would-be destroyers of A-Sailors say that. **The Red Beryl's** guilty of it. I'm even guilty of this. However, those little girls are a lot more formidable than you think. Not to mention they have help from that Psi-Mask!"

Mandarinite stood up. "I don't have time to listen to some old bat with a purple face rattle on and on about destroying our mutual enemies. I have a world to conquer."

"Why you-!" Baroness growled, but suddenly realizing that he was about to leave. Well, it was time to appeal to the side that was mutual between them.

" _Herr_ Mandarinite. How long has it been since you've had total control over your own country?" she asked, knowing it would prompt a reaction.

Mandarinite turned around mid-stride. "Silence! I do not want to discuss it." he barked.

"How about world domination?" Zemo pressed on. "Wasn't it Sailor Havok, who stopped you before? Ran you through with that sword of hers? Isn't she…an A-Sailor?"

Madarinite held his reptilian hands up. " I've heard enough." He returned to his seat.

"Good." Zemo replied. "Now, this plan is going to work. The reason for this is because we are working together, instead of against each other. Do you know why our enemies win? It is because of teamwork! In this plan, we will use the best technique of the senshi against them!"

"So, what do you propose?" Bastionite asked, intrigued.

" First of all, we capture A-Sailor Island." Baroness answered. "Then, with their precious HQ under our control, the Sailors will have nowhere to run. That is, if they ever survive the gauntlets."

"Gauntlets?" Mandarinite repeated.

"Yes. You, Octonite, and Bastionite will each take one of the three major cities in the world. Octonite has Tokyotrpolis, Bastionite has Los Graviton, and you have New Tokyo City. With each of you attacking simultaneously, the A-Sailors will have no choice but to divide their force. And, as the old adage goes: United we stand, divided we fall!"

"You, Black Rubuis." Zemo turned to the scarlet-haired man. "You're our opening gambit in this endeavor. It is your control over the Dark Force Dimension that will be needed to immobilize their hideout."

"Hey!" Emeraldstone screamed. "I'm the only one Rubuis understands. He only listens to me!"

This took Baroness Zemo aback. Rubuis was under her control?

_Then I'm at her mercy_. She thought. _I have to gain control of him…_

"Then see that he does his job." Zemo said to the girl. "I want no screw-ups."

"But, how will we be able to hold off the A-Sailors while you capture their base?" Octonite asked.

"That will be answered shortly. Professor Sivana?"

A ruffling was heard in the darkness, before the tall man appeared at the table. In his hand, he held a small, white seed, which floated upright in his palm.

"This will solve your problem, gentlemen. This is a Phantom Zone Seed. This small seed is really a doorway into an alternate dimension, which has all of the reinforcements we need."

"This is suppose to help us?" Emeraldstone scoffed.

"They look better than those crystal statues you always make." Zemo said. "They are superior to any of the creatures we have created before."

"Beautiful." Mandarinite commented. "The A-Sailors will fall, but not before begging for mercy!"

Octonite glanced at the Baroness, a smile on his chubby features. "So when do we start having fun?"

"Today." Baroness Zemo smiled, even though it could not be seen underneath her omnipresent mask.

******A-SAILORS ASSEMBLE!!******

A-Sailor Island, World famous HQ of the A-Sailors.

"Ahhhh, this is the life." Jennifer Megami muttered breathlessly. The Gamma bombshell reclined in her beach chair, letting her emerald skin immerse in the rays of the golden sun. It did not matter if anyone saw her in her new two-pieced swimsuit. But, she wouldn't mind if she could have heard a few gasps after all.

"Besides, this 'ol green girl's just too spectacular for mere words." She laughed to herself.

She glanced at her ever-present armbands, which she wore to control her above normal strength.

"Well, my lean, green body needs a full tanning job. Can't let one shade of chartreuse contrasting with the other…" she reached to remove one of her armbands.

"Er, Mistress Jennifer." A voice interrupted her thoughts. "May I remind you of the damage you can cause to the Temple and the base? I can fully remember the last time you made that mistake."

Jennifer glanced over her sunglasses at none other than **Grandpa Jarvis**, grandpa to Rei and caretaker of Earth's Mightiest Senshi. 

"Oh, bite your tongue, Jarvis." Jennifer replied. "What made you think I was going to do such a thing?"

Jarvis smiled. "I've brought you your sun block lotion, although I don't understand why should you need it." He handed her the bottle of green lotion.

"Force of habit." The emerald girl replied. She poured a little into her hands. "Cool. Coconut Green!"

"Well, there is something else…" Jarvis said. He waited patiently while Jennifer applied the lotion to the many areas of her body in a seductive manner.

After a few minutes, Jennifer glanced up at the caretaker. "What's up? Don't tell me you want to help me put this on?"

_The thought has crossed my mind_, the butler mentally sighed. _Many times!_

He blushed, looking away as he cleared his throat. "There is a visitor here."

"Well, send 'em away, Jarvis." Jennifer said, lying back into her chair. "I don't want to be disturbed while I'm on vacation."

"Hey, the Princess of Atlantis will not be sent away like some common A-Sailor fan!" a new voice, female shouted. A fluttering of wings, very familiar, reached the two's ears.

A girl, wearing a blue swimsuit and possessing natural blue hair, hovered above them.

"Umior." Jennifer said quietly.

"Megami." Umior shot back.

"So, the prodigal has returned." Jennifer said, rising from her chair. She wanted to be ready in case the Avenging Daughter had a trick up her sleeve. *

(Mariner left on really bad terms with the Avenger-Scouts, in #5. Revealing Guardian.)

Umior slowly dropped to the ground. "You can unclench your fists, Gamma. I did not come here to fight you."

"Whatever!" Jennifer retorted. "You ran out on us! How dare you show up now!!"

Umior frowned. "Look, this is the last place I wanted to be. But…but, I need your help."

This revelation shocked both Jennifer and Jarvis. Umior, the Sailor Mariner, coming to them for help?

"It's about Atlantis." Umior continued. "My people are in dire peril from the **Atlantic** **Master**! So-"

"You have to be kidding me!" Jennifer laughed. "You want us to help…you? How about calling on your old **Alliance **buddies. Or better yet, those **Sailor Star Defenders** you hang out with!"

"Why, Mistress Jennifer-!" Grandpa Jarvis exclaimed.

"Why, you arrogant, green buffoon-!" Umior exclaimed, bawling her fists. "If I have to beat you to a pulp and then come later to ask the other A-Sailors, so be it!"

"Bring it on, water girl!" Jennifer challenged, mirroring her opponent. "You're not in your element here!"

The two powerful females faced each other. One possessed gamma-powered might, while the other had sea-spawned strength. Two titans seemingly caught up in an unavoidable struggle.

They eyed each other, green pupil meeting blue. Like lions in a death match, they began to circle each other.

They would have battled, if it weren't for fate. Fate, in the form of an astonished cry from an old friend.

"Help!!" Jarvis screamed. He felt himself trapped and unable to move even the slightest of inches. Then he noticed it. A dark field of energy had surrounded him.

The two girls looked at the trapped caretaker. "I'm coming, Jarvis!!" Jennifer yelled. "Hold o-"

The last word was cut off as a blast of energy slammed into the green Amazon's chest. She skidded across the sand, leaving a trench behind.

" How easy. Only two Sailors on the Island." A woman said as she levitated to the beach. Her gloved hand was still smoked from the deadly blast. "I told you that we would find it. Sivana's Storm Replica really helped us by leaving the disguise field and the defense mechanisms down!" 

_What? _Jennifer rose to her feet. _Storm Replica?_ _Maybe that's why weather-gal's_ _been acting so strange_. She gave the stranger an examination. The mask on her face was very familiar. She remembered seeing that ugly mug on one of the A-Sailor Files she reviewed with Madame Web, not to long ago. Her name was Baroness-

"Zemo, I don't know how you do it." The other woman with her replied. With that helmet on her head, and the green hair, no doubt in the emerald vixen's mind that it was the infamous Emeraldstone

But the man with them was a new face.

"Who's he?" Jennifer asked herself. "I've never seen him before…but there's no time to worry about that now!"

Reaching for her transformation pen, she was shocked to find out…she did not have any pockets.

"Nuts! I forgot I had my swimsuit on!" she exclaimed, mentally kicking herself.

However, she spied Umior, standing defiantly before the three intruders.

"How dare you attack a defenseless old man!!" she cried. "Let him go, or suffer the wrath of the Avenging Daughter!!"

Baroness Zemo laughed. "Well, if it isn't my old friend Umior, a.k.a. Sailor Mariner! It is an honor, no a privilege, to meet you here! I'm glad you came to the annihilation."

The blue-haired girl appeared unafraid of Zemo's statement."I'm not going to tell you again, Zemo." Umior said warningly. "Leave the old man out of this."

"No." Zemo answered. "I think I'll keep him around for a while."

Her statement was accented by a scream from the trapped Jarvis.

"That's it!" Umior yelled. She whipped out her transformation stick. Blue, the A on the top sparkled in the sunlight. 

" MARINER AVENGER POWER, ASSEMBLE!!!" Umior cried her transformation phrase. A second later, and Umior was her blue-and-green clad alter ego, Sailor Mariner.

" I am the Avenging Daughter of Atlantis and Earth's Seven Seas! Beware, for I am Sailor Mariner!" the senshi recited, posing.

Emeraldstone yawned. "I've heard it all before, A-Sailor. Rubuis, be a doll and take her down a peg."

The scarlet-haired man turned towards Sailor Mariner, a blank look on his features.

Waving one hand, a wave of black energy billowed out, intended for the brave senshi.

However, he didn't count on the wings on the girl's ankles. Taking to the air and dodging, she easily avoided the attack.

"Rubuissss!!" Emeraldstone screeched. "Stop playing with that sea-girl and trap her!"

From where she stood, Jennifer saw her opening. She remembered she had her transformation pen under her chair in case of an emergency.

_And this qualifies as one_, she thought. _I better get it now, while the stooges are_ _distracted…_

Utilizing all of the speed at her command, the gamma girl took a mad dash towards her lawn seat.

Baroness Zemo caught sight of her. "Where do you think you're going, A-Sailor?!" she shouted, releasing a bolt of lightning from her finger.

In one fluid motion, Jennifer slid under the arc of the lethal jolt and made it to her chair. Spying the purple stick under the chair, she snatched it up, and without a moments delay, yelled the words to transform. "GAMMA AVENGER POWER, ASSEMBLE!!!"

A flash of purple light, and a famous purple-clad A-Sailor appeared. Posing, she rattled off her introductory speech: " Lean, mean, and evergreen!! That's me, that gamma powered senshi, The Sensational Sailor Gamma!!"

Sailor Mariner slowly descended next to her fellow Avenger-Scout.

"We have to focus our attacks on that ball where Jarvis is trapped, quickly!" she said.

"Now you're talking!" Gamma replied. "Let 'em rip!"

"WATERRRR DRAGON!!" Mariner cried, conjuring up a dragon completely made of …well, water. 

"GAMMA WAVE!!" Gamma yelled, clapping her hands together with all of her strength. A wave of green energy exploded from her hands, merging with Mariner's attack into one deadly blast.

The combined attacks raced towards the ball with the trapped caretaker, colliding in a loud explosion.

" Suffering Shad!!" Mariner exclaimed. "Did we use too much power?"

Gamma shook her head. "No.Just not enough. Look."

Mariner complied as the smoke cleared, and gasped. The ball was still there, having not a dent from the senshi's lethal assault.

"Unbelievable." Gamma marveled.

Baroness Zemo crackled with glee. "Well, A-Sailors. It seems Black Rubuis did your Grandpa a favor. But, now it's time for us to join in. Emeraldstone, release a few of the **Phantom Zone Seeds**."

"Coming up, Zemo darling!" the emerald-haired villainess said sarcastically. She held out her palm, where four seeds appeared. 

Letting the seeds float in front of her, she held out her hands in a dramatic gesture and barked, "Arise, Wrecking Crew!!"

In seemed as if a shadow fell over the isle. The four seeds vibrated, flashing with unnatural light. This continued for several seconds.

Then ground zero happened. The seeds exploded, and begin to morph into humanoid shapes. When the sequence was complete, Sailor Gamma backed away in horror.

"Oh my…" She grasped for the trademark sayings of one of her old friends. "Oh my stars and garters."

There stood the Nega-Wreaking Crew, complete with their leader The Wreaker. A smirk appeared on his face as he looked at the two senshi in front of him.

"It's two broads who're part of that A-Sailors squad!" he said, slamming his special crowbar against his palm. " They're the ones who sent us to the **Phantom Zone**!!"

"Wreaking Crew! Eliminate these Sailors!" Baroness Zemo ordered. " I want them in complete pain!"

"Oh, don't worry." The Wreaker sneered. " As I heard someone said once…It's Clobberin' Time!!"

And with that, the four Crewmembers took a threatening step closer to the two heroines.

TO BE CONTINUED!

**NEXT**: Earth's Mightiest Senshi must split their team to battle the enemy on three fronts! Meanwhile, Sailor Gamma and Sailor Mariner have their hands full trying to save Jarvis and protect home base!! How will the A-Sailors prevail? And will the return of **B-ko** **Stark** and a certain **Daughter of Kryrai** prevent further disaster? Find out, in the next exciting issue of **A-SAILORS: EARTH'S MIGHTIEST SENSHI #2**, coming soon!

**Amalgams Assemble!!**

The A-Sailors

1.Sailor America/Serena Rodgers: Sailor Moon/Captain America

2.Sailor Gamma/Jennifer Megami: She-Hulk/Eiko Megami from Project A-ko

3.Sailor Mariner/ Umior Ryuukenzie: Sub-Mariner/Umi Ryuuzaki from Magic Knights Rayearth

4.Sailor Storm/Lita Munroe: Storm/Sailor Jupiter. From **_Sailor Rogue_** by Deerdevil.

5.Sailor Photon/Monica Rambeau: Photon/Sailor Venus

6.Bucky: Bucky Barnes/Luna/Golden Age elements

7.Madame Web: Luna/Madame Web

8.Psi-Mask: Tuxedo Mask/Psi-Lord

9.A-Sailors, Avenger-Scouts: Avengers, various Marvel Heroes/Sailor Soldiers, various magical girls and anime characters.

The NegaMasters of Evil

1.Baroness Kaolinite Zemo: Kaolinite/ Baron Zemo I and II

2.Professor Tomoe Sivana: Professor Tomoe/ Dr. Sivana from Shazam!

3.Sailor Storm Replica: Sailor Storm/Spider-Clone

4.Hulknite: Hulk/Super-Saiyan elements

5.Octonite: Dr. Octopus/Malachite

6.Mandarinite: Mandarin/Nephlite

7.Bastionite: Bastion/Jadeite. From **_Sailor Rogue_** by Deerdevil.

8.Emeraldstone: Moonstone/Emerald

9.Black Rubuis: Rubuis/Blackout

10.The Nega-Wreaking Crew: Wreaking Crew/Diamon elements

Other amalgams

1.The Red Beryl: Red Skull/Queen Beryl

2. The Nega-Reich: Third Reich and Nazis/Negaverse and youma

3. Sinister Generals: Sinister Six/Negaverse General elements

4. The Nega-Zone: Negaverse/Negative Zone

5. The Phantom Zone: nothing here, folks!

6. Phantom Zone Seeds: Diamon seeds/elements of the Phantom Zone.

7.Sammy Rodgers: Sammy/Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)

8.Grandpa Jarvis: Edwin Jarvis/Grandpa

9.Darien Richards: Darien Shields/ Franklin Richards (teen)

11.Sailor Havok: Sailor Uranus/Havok

12.Sailor Rogue 2099: Sailor Rogue/2099 elements

13.New Tokyo City: New York City/Tokyo elements. From **_Sailor Rogue_** by Deerdevil.

14.Los Graviton: Los Angeles/ Graviton City elements.

15.Tokyotropolis: Tokyo/Metropolis 

16.The Alliance: Sailor Soldiers/The Invaders. The Greatest Sailor Soldiers of WW2!

17.A-Sailors West: Avengers West Coast, various heroes/Outer Senshi, various anime characters

18.The Magic Line: The First Line from **Marvel: The Lost Generation**/Various Sailor Senshi and magical girls.

19.A-Sailor Island: Avengers Mansion/Cherry-Hill Temple/Avengers Island.

20.And one for next issue: Sailor Firestar/Reijelica Jones: Firestar/Sailor Mars.

21.Almost forgot-Sailor Star Defenders: Defenders/Sailor Starlights.

22.The Atlantic Master: Ocean Master/Attuma

23.-----------Avenger Power, Assemble! The senshi's transformation phrases/Avengers Assemble!!


End file.
